


Trapped in the mirror

by daisy_illusive



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Halloween, Mystery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: YooHyeon fue encerrada en el mundo al otro lado del espejo por una maldición y, desde ese momento, espera que la persona indicada encuentre el espejo para liberarla.





	Trapped in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Fic subido desde el móvil, en cuanto tenga mi pc a mano, lo arreglaré

            Cuando SiYeon se instaló en la antigua casa de su abuela para pasar un mes de relax en el verano, sin querer saber absolutamente nada del mundo exterior y solo dedicándose a descansar su cuerpo y su mente, no pensó que su vida cambiaría de aquella forma. Era impensable para ella, de hecho, que pudiera suceder algo de mínimo interés en un lugar tan apartado de la civilización… por eso, quizás, todo la cogió tan desprevenida y tan emocionada que finalmente acabó haciéndole tanto daño. Pero eso es el final de esta historia… para saber cómo pasó, tenemos que remontarnos hasta el principio, antes de que todo comenzara.

 

~~~

 

            Después de un último semestre agotador, SiYeon podía decir orgullosamente al mundo que por fin había terminado su carrera. Le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas conseguirlo, pero había podido hacerlo tras todo el esfuerzo dedicado y eso era lo único que contaba. Por ese motivo, la chica había decidido que necesitaba unas merecidas vacaciones —aunque éstas fueran bastante cortas porque no se podía permitir desperdiciar el tiempo o perdería ofertas de empleo—, porque había sido mucho el esfuerzo que había hecho en los anteriores meses y casi no había podido vivir. Su vida se había resumido en ir a la universidad y hacer trabajos y trabajos, saliendo de forma esporádica de la residencia para pasarse por el súper y comprar algo de comer, así que, realmente necesitaba esas vacaciones.

 

            La chica había pensado, por lo tanto, en darse el capricho de estar durante todo un mes desconectada. Sin internet, sin ordenador, sin teléfono, casi sin electricidad incluso —solo necesitaba la suficiente para la nevera y para encender un par de luces—, para así poder descansar como era debido. Y, mientras pensaba en destinos en los que podía hacer algo como aquello, SiYeon recordó la antigua casa en el campo en la que había vivido su abuela hasta su muerte. La chica no había ido desde que era pequeña, pero recordaba perfectamente que en el lugar no había ninguna comodidad del mundo moderno, por lo que aquel era el destino que realmente se adecuaba a lo que necesitaba, el destino perfecto.

 

            Sin darle muchas vueltas, hizo sus maletas y después le pidió las llaves de la casa a su madre y, apenas unos pocos días después de haberse dejado hecho todo el papeleo que implicaba el término de los estudios universitarios, SiYeon conducía rumbo a la otra punta del país, a aquella pequeña localidad en la que se encontraba la vieja casa de su abuela.

 

            Cuando llegó, los primeros días se dedicó a adecentar el lugar, quitándole todo el polvo que había acumulado durante más de diez años en los que allí no había vivido nadie, comenzando por la planta baja y luego subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al desván. SiYeon recordaba que cuando era pequeña jamás se le había permitido subir a aquel lugar porque las escaleras que conducían a éste estaban en bastante mal estado y su curiosidad infantil por saber lo que podía encontrar allí, la animó a abrir la puerta del desván, aunque ésta se encontraba cerrada con llave.

 

            A pesar del polvo y de todos los chismes que había en el lugar, SiYeon se sintió bastante feliz por haber sido capaz de entrar a aquel lugar y comenzó a destapar todos los muebles que había allí metidos y a cotillear en el interior de los armarios o baúles. En aquel lugar había muchos recuerdos, recuerdos de su abuela cuando era joven, de cuando todavía vivía su abuelo y de todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos. Había un montón de fotografías, un montón de ropa y un espejo que inmediatamente le llamó la atención porque era precioso, de hierro forjado pintado en negro y formando delicados detalles. Cuando la chica terminó de limpiar el lugar, cogió algunos de los efectos personales de sus abuelos y el espejo y descendió del desván.

 

            Una vez traspasó la puerta que llevaba hasta la casa cargando con aquel espejo que había encontrado, SiYeon había sellado su destino… aunque en ese entonces todavía no lo sabía.

 

~~~

 

            Más de diez años después de que el último ocupante viviera en aquella casa, ésta por fin volvía a ser la gran casa que había sido, llena de luz y mostrando todas sus maravillas. SiYeon se había pasado los primeros días de sus vacaciones limpiándolo todo y estaba muy orgullosa del trabajo que había realizado, quizás nadie lo fuera a ver porque dudaba que alguien se presentara por allí —su madre era la única que sabía que se iba a quedar en aquel lugar y la chica se había encargado de decirle mil veces que no se pasara por la casa porque necesitaba estar sola— pero ella había hecho un gran trabajo.

 

            Tras pasarse aquellos días limpiando, SiYeon empezó luego a ordenar la que de pequeña había sido su habitación y la que llevaba utilizando en los días que llevaba allí. Aquel pequeño cuarto le traía muchos recuerdos de su infancia, de su abuela, de los maravillosos veranos que había pasado en aquel lugar jugando con los niños del pueblo, de las historias que les contaban y de la noche llena de estrellas que era imposible de ver en la ciudad. Todo aquello se encontraba en el corazón de la chica, todo aquel tiempo en el que todavía no tenía grandes responsabilidades y en el que podía disfrutar de la vida, pensando que ésta era magnífica.

 

            Perdida en sus recuerdos, terminó de arreglar su habitación y en cuanto lo hizo, cambió un cuadro que mostraba un campo lleno de espigas de trigo, con una casa al fondo y un día soleado de verano, por el espejo que había recogido del desván, sintiendo que éste le daba un toque mucho más especial a su dormitorio. El espejo tenía el cristal un poco estropeado, arañado y sucio, por lo que SiYeon lo limpió hasta dejarlo lo mejor que pudo —quizás, cuando volviera a Seúl se lo llevaría a casa y entonces haría que le cambiaran el cristal para que se viera perfecto, pero en esos momentos, le bastaba con aquello— y tras esto, dejó la habitación para irse al salón a ordenar y guardar en álbumes las fotos que había encontrado desperdigadas por la casa.

 

            Cuando SiYeon salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, una sombra oscura apareció en el espejo que acababa de colocar, una sombra oscura que esbozó una sonrisa. Por fin había llegado el momento.

 

~~~

 

            Los días pasaron para SiYeon sin mucha novedad pero con mucha tranquilidad, solo podía relajarse en un lugar como aquel, en el que no había televisión o internet, así que, el tiempo se pasaba con lentitud y con calma y la chica no podía ser más feliz por ello. Desde que había empezado el instituto, había vivido su vida de forma acelerada continuamente y parar el reloj de aquella forma había sido la mejor idea de su vida. Se pasaba los días leyendo, descubriendo los miles de tesoros escondidos en los libros que había en aquella casa y las noches, cuando leer se convertía en una odisea porque no podía tener muchas luces encendidas a la vez o saltaban los plomillos, se dedicaba a observar las estrellas desde el exterior de la casa y a pedirle deseos a las pocas estrellas fugaces que veía antes de irse a dormir. Algunos días, bajaba hasta el pueblo, para hacer la compra y para tener contacto con el mundo, aunque fuera solo un poco, pero esos no eran la norma.

 

            Normalmente, SiYeon se pasaba los días sola y aquello le encantaba… hasta que un día como cualquier otro, se levantó, se miró al espejo y a quien vio no fue a ella misma, sino a otra chica.

 

            SiYeon gritó, viendo aquella figura en el espejo, asustada, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y corrió a meterse de nuevo debajo de las sábanas, pensando que aquello debía ser un sueño, una pesadilla. Trató de cerrar sus ojos y después abrirlos para despertarse, se pellizcó fuerte en su brazo izquierdo, tan fuerte que probablemente le saldría un cardenal algunas horas más tarde y, cuando su corazón se calmó lo suficiente, juntó todo su valor para echar una pequeña ojeada desde la cama al espejo. En la superficie, seguía reflejada aquella muchacha y no el armario que los demás días había estado reflejado.

 

            —No tengas miedo —le dijo una voz dulce que resonó en sus oídos y en la habitación. SiYeon solo pudo comenzar a temblar porque ya no solo había una chica en el espejo, sino que ésta también hablaba—. No voy a hacerte daño —continuó—, solo necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí.

 

            Pero SiYeon, en lugar de escuchar una palabra más que pudiera salir de aquel espejo, salió de entre las sábanas corriendo y de su cuarto, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

 

~~~

 

            SiYeon tardó tres días en volver a pasar por su habitación. Durante todo ese tiempo, se había estado convenciendo de que lo que había sucedido esa extraña mañana había sido solo producto de su imaginación porque no había una explicación más lógica que esa y la lógica era lo que había llevado a SiYeon a ser la persona racional que era. Durante esos tres días, había echado de menos no poder hablar con su amiga BoRa, que siempre la ayudaba en las ocasiones en las que para ella era imposible hacer algo, pero no se había llevado su teléfono móvil y, aunque se lo hubiera llevado, no había señal. Por ese motivo, sola en aquel lugar, había decidido que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada y que no tenía nada que temer ni de lo que preocuparse la siguiente vez que entrara a su habitación.

 

            Y sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto y miró hacia el espejo para confirmar su teoría, SiYeon tuvo ganas de llorar.

 

            La chica seguía allí, en el espejo, en la penumbra de un espacio rodeado por árboles y solo con una vela que daba una luz azulada iluminándola. No había sido su imaginación, era real… y seguía allí.

 

            —Por favor, no te vayas —escuchó que le decía la chica del espejo, alargando su mano hacia ella, como si quisiera tomarla del brazo y detenerla—. Necesito tu ayuda.

 

            SiYeon había comenzado a salir por la puerta otra vez, pero después de escuchar aquellas palabras, algo se removió en su corazón, como si éste se encogiera. La muchacha de voz dulce, aquella que se encontraba en el espejo, le estaba pidiendo ayuda y ella había sido siempre demasiado empática… pero, ¿era real? ¿De verdad no se estaba imaginando todo aquello? ¿Se habría vuelto loca sin televisión, móvil o internet? No. SiYeon todavía sentía que no había perdido el juicio, así que eso no podía ser. No obstante, aquello no tenía sentido ninguno, era imposible.

 

            —Por favor…

 

            La chica se quedó totalmente clavada en el quicio de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Si entraba, tendría que enfrentarse a aquello desconocido y que la asustaba; si salía, estaría huyendo de aquello, pero lo seguiría haciendo toda la vida porque no volvería a entrar a ese dormitorio otra vez. Si salía, SiYeon no volvería… aunque tendría que entrar para recoger sus cosas cuando se fuera de la casa y eso sería un problema. Por ese motivo, SiYeon reunió todo el valor que tenía en su interior para dar un paso dentro de la habitación.

 

            Con el corazón encogido, SiYeon miró hacia la pared en la que estaba colgado el espejo y vio cómo la chica del espejo le sonreía de una forma cálida, como si estuviera aliviada porque hubiera entrado de nuevo. Era una muchacha joven, debería tener más o menos su edad y era bastante guapa, con un rostro ovalado y unos ojos expresivos. No parecía peligrosa, solo parecía que realmente necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente… al menos, eso era lo que le decían sus ojos en esos momentos y lo que le habían dicho sus palabras anteriormente.

 

            —Gracias por regresar —le dijo—. Tenía miedo de que no volvieras, eres la primera persona que puedo encontrar en mucho tiempo.

            —¿Quién eres? —cuestionó SiYeon—. ¿Por qué estás ahí?

            —Oh —murmuró la chica—. Perdona por no presentarme antes, soy YooHyeon y estoy aquí por culpa de una maldición, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

 

~~~

 

            Cuando horas después SiYeon bajaba de su habitación hacia la cocina para hacerse de cenar, su cabeza bullía llena de información. Se había pasado toda la tarde hablando con la chica del espejo, YooHyeon, y había acabado con demasiadas cosas en las que tenía que pensar. La chica, según le había estado contando, había acabado dentro de aquel espejo por una maldición, una maldición que la había enviado al mundo oscuro en el que se encontraba en aquellos momentos y en el que llevaba viviendo desde hacía mucho tiempo —aunque no sabía cuánto exactamente porque había perdido la noción del tiempo—. También le había dicho que tenía que ayudarla, que era la primera persona con la que había hablado que no se había desecho del espejo inmediatamente y que era la única que podía sacarla de allí.

 

            SiYeon había visto demasiadas películas de miedo para saber que si te encontrabas con un artefacto así en una casa antigua, lo último que debías hacer era interactuar con él; pero había algo en los ojos de la chica atrapada en el espejo que le decía todo lo contrario. Se veía que estaba sufriendo en aquel lugar y que lo único que quería era salir para poder vivir como antes, en el mundo real. Hasta aquel entonces, SiYeon nunca se había planteado que hubiera más mundos aparte de en el que vivía, pero parecía que había muchos más y, estaba completamente segura de que YooHyeon le contaría mucho más en cuanto la sacara de aquel horrible lugar.

 

            Por todo eso, mientras cenaba, la chica le estuvo dando vueltas a aceptar ayudar a la otra y, cuando regresó de nuevo a su habitación, donde se encontraba el espejo, terminó por decidirse a hacerlo. Si SiYeon hubiera hablado un poco más con la chica del espejo o si le hubiera contado todo aquello a su amiga BoRa, habría decidido todo lo contrario, pero una vez que había tomado la decisión de hablar con YooHyeon, no había habido forma de volver atrás…

 

            —¿Qué tengo que hacer? —le preguntó, nada más volver a la habitación y ver a la chica en el espejo—. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para ayudarte?

 

            La expresión en el rostro de YooHyeon se iluminó, una sonrisa amplia y preciosa apareció en éste, como si aquellas palabras que acababa de decir SiYeon le hubieran salvado la vida, algo que probablemente había hecho.

 

            —Muchas gracias, muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco —respondió—. Eres mi salvación, sabía que eras la persona indicada para ayudarme.

            —Solo quiero ayudarte —replicó SiYeon—. ¿Cuándo podemos hacerlo?

            —Ahora mismo. Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo —dijo YooHyeon—. Solo tenemos que juntar nuestras manos a través del espejo, entrelazaré mis dedos con los tuyos y así podré salir.

 

            La chica del espejo alzó sus manos y las pegó contra el cristal, así que, SiYeon también se acercó al espejo, con sus manos alzadas, caminando lentamente hasta que finalmente las apoyó contra la superficie. Estaba dura y fría, como los espejos normales y corrientes… pero aquel no era un espejo normal y corriente porque segundos después, aquella superficie dura se convirtió en agua líquida y SiYeon notó unas manos frías junto a las suyas, las manos de YooHyeon. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, pero la chica no entendió el motivo, no sabía si era por la excitación o por el miedo, pero iba mucho más rápido de lo normal.

 

           Los dedos de la chica se cerraron en torno a sus manos y los suyos propios traspasaron el espejo. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de SiYeon y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la espalda, haciendo que el pánico comenzara a instalarse en ella. ¿Y si todo salía mal? ¿Y si aquello no era lo correcto? ¿Y si…? Pero SiYeon paró de pensar en todo cuando alzó su mirada y vio los ojos de YooHyeon, aquellos ojos que desde el primer momento le habían parecido sinceros y torturados y que en aquel instante parecían ser los portadores de una inmensa maldad. SiYeon trató de soltar sus manos, trató de alejarse del espejo, pero la otra la había agarrado fuertemente, con una fuerza que estaba segura que no era natural. No tenía escapatoria ninguna, no la había tenido desde que había decidido hablar con aquella chica.

 

            —Débil ser —murmuró YooHyeon—. ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento pensar que estaba encerrada aquí por un motivo?

 

            SiYeon se debatió, trató de soltar el agarre que la otra mantenía en sus manos, pero le fue totalmente imposible y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se vio arrastrada al interior del espejo. Cayó de bruces sobre un suelo duro, de tierra, pero a pesar del dolor que le produjo la caída, la chica se levantó corriendo y buscó a su alrededor el espejo, encontrando una pequeña abertura luminosa desde la cual podía ver su habitación y dentro de ésta a YooHyeon.

 

            —Muchas gracias por ayudarme a salir —le dijo la otra—. No sabes cuánto tiempo deseaba poder estar de vuelta en este mundo, gracias a ti, por fin podré desatar el caos.

 

 


End file.
